High-value products rely on distinctive labels and/or packaging to provide confidence to a consumer that the product is authentic. These high-value products include medications, such as oral and intravenous medications, brand label liquor, brand label clothing items and accessories, as well as other expensive products. Counterfeiters can copy the distinctive labels and/or packaging so that a consumer thinks that he is purchasing an authentic product when that is not the case.
Manufacturers and other suppliers of these high value products use holographic images, or other indicia that is difficult to copy in their labels and/or packaging; however, counterfeiters can reuse the distinctive label and/or packaging with an unauthentic product. Furthermore, providers, such as unscrupulous retailers, can collude with counterfeiters to defraud consumers into thinking that they purchased an authentic product when that is not the case.